


You Had One Job!

by inuko678



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, JB is fucking done, M/M, Smut, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuko678/pseuds/inuko678
Summary: Jackson had one job: DON'T FALL ASLEEP; but it's safe to say he didn't do it so now he has to make it up to Mark.





	1. Head Master

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the ONLY MarkSon fic I'll ever post.
> 
> Once again, this was originally posted on my AFF page: http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/713301

“I can’t believe this,” Mark mumbled to himself as he toweled his hair dry. He’d just come back to his and Jackson’s room after taking his shower. Before he left he clearly told the younger NOT to fall asleep. Of course he didn’t listen, though, because here Mark was standing over his fellow GOT7 member’s snoozing form. 

 

Mark threw his wet towel into the hamper in the corner of their room, adjusted his large sweatpants over his hips, and then finally crawled on top of the sleeping Jackson. He settled on the younger’s stomach and crossed his arms over his bare chest. He glared at the oblivious rapper and called his name, “Jackson.” When Jackson didn’t respond, Mark reached forward and forcefully opened one of his eyes with his fingers.

 

“Jackson, wake up,” he commanded staring into the younger’s glossed over eye. When Jackson still didn’t respond, it both creeped Mark out and made him more annoyed.

 

He released Jackson’s eyelids and decided to try something a little more violent. He raised himself up slightly above the younger and roughly dropped back down onto his stomach. Mark watched with a satisfied smile as Jackson’s eyes popped open and he fearfully gasped for breath. He stared up at Mark in alarm, “What the hell Mark?” he angrily asked. 

 

“You had one job,” Mark told him as he crossed his arms again, his aggravation returning.

 

Jackson looked up at him in confusion, sleep still hazing his senses, “Huh?” “Didn’t I tell you not to fall asleep?” Mark asked him in an authoritative tone with his glare set in place. Realization dawned on Jackson and he blushed in embarrassment, “Oh yea,” he mumbled laying back into his pillows. 

 

Mark uncrossed his arms and leaned forward slightly, pressing his palms into his knees, “Yea,” he confirmed through a smile, his brows still furrowed in annoyance. Jackson swiftly flipped their positions and covered Mark’s body with his own larger one, “I’m sorry hyung, I got bored,” he said pushing a few wet strands of Mark’s hair out of his face.

 

Mark’s glare returned, “I was only gone for 10 minutes man,” he retorted. “Now you know I get bored easily,” Jackson sheepishly chuckled out, “So please don’t be mad at me.” He gave Mark his best apologetic smile before he softly kissed his chest. 

 

“You suck and so does your weak aegyo,” Mark insulted with a smile. “But are you still mad?” Jackson asked him. Mark shook his head and answered, “No, but you suck.” Jackson smiled and nodded in approval, “I’ll take that,” he accepted with a shrug.

 

Mark shot him a salacious smile, “And you’ll do it,” he ordered. Jackson looked at the elder in confusion, but the confusion turned into understanding when he felt Mark’s hard-on pressing into his stomach. Jackson laughed, but nodded again in consent. He pressed his lips to Mark’s and after running his tongue over the elder’s top row of perfect teeth, he pulled away.

 

“I can do that,” he conceded with a lascivious smile of his own, he was already untying the drawstring of Mark sweatpants. Mark smirked back and placed his hand on top of Jackson’s head, “Good,” he approved before he happily guided the younger’s head down his body and in between his legs.

 

After tossing away the elder’s pants and boxers, Jackson wrapped his big warm palm around the base of Mark’s erection and placed a playful kiss on the tip. He wet his lips and wrapped them around the elder’s throbbing hard-on. Mark let out a small groan and arched his back ever so slightly. Jackson removed his hand and skillfully swallowed the elder whole. 

 

Mark let out a louder groan and fisted both hands in Jackson’s dark hair. Jackson absentmindedly untangled Mark’s fingers and firmly held his hands down on the mattress. He pulled his head back slightly and ran his tongue down the underside of the elder’s spit-slick member before he sucked him back down again, he knew exactly what to do to slowly drive the GOT7 rapper insane. 

 

Mark tightly squeezed his eyes shut and bucked his hips forward, sending himself a little deeper down Jackson’s willing throat. “Oh my God,” he grunted in pleasure. His restrained hands gripped the sheets tighter as he found himself unconsciously lifting his hips to follow Jackson’s movements. Jackson pulled away again and used one of his hands to push Mark’s hips back down onto the bed.

 

He looked up at Mark’s contorted face and spoke up, “Do you think you’re coherent enough to pass me the lube?” 

 

Mark glared down at the smirking Jackson, but did as he asked anyway. Jackson accepted the bottle and quickly poured some of the clear liquid over two of his fingers. He wrapped his other hand around Mark’s erection while he pressed his lubricated fingers against the elder’s opening. Mark didn’t even get the chance to adjust to the fingers moving around freely inside him before Jackson decided to deep throat him again.

 

“Are you trying to make me lose my mind?” he growled out as he arched his back off the bed in complete pleasure. Jackson pulled away again to let out his hyena laugh, “Hey you asked me to do this, don’t complain,” he retorted as he shoved his fingers in deeper while adding another. Mark cut his eyes at his roommate again, but they were closed the second Jackson’s tongue attacked the tip of his spoiled-rotten member. 

 

Mark’s hips rolled forward as he took it upon himself to fuck Jackson’s mouth. Jackson didn’t mind letting Mark have control for right now so he could focus on loosening the elder up for later penetration.

 

The younger’s eyes widened in surprised when Mark’s thighs grip the sides of his face, “Jackson I’m gonna come,” he heard him say. Jackson simultaneously released Mark’s erection and retracted his busy fingers. He unclamped Mark’s thighs from his face and sat back. Mark’s eyes popped open at the lack of tongue on his dick and the absence of fingers inside of him, “Why’d you stop?” he questioned in annoyance and disappointment.

 

“You can’t come hyung,” Jackson plainly said with a shake of his head, “at least not yet.” Mark gave a cute pout at being denied his release and crossed his arms. Jackson let out his high-pitched laugh and made his way back up the elders body, “So you don’t want me to fuck you?” he asked as he settled between Mark’s legs. Mark pulled Jackson’s face closer to his, “I didn’t say that,” he said shaking his head before he pressed his lips to the younger’s.


	2. Impossible to be Quiet

As Jackson’s tongue played with Mark’s, his hands pushed the elder’s legs open wider. He broke the kiss and stood up long enough to remove his shorts and boxers, but not his shirt, which confused Mark. Jackson rested on his knees between Mark’s open knees and drizzled some of the cool lube over his own condom-clad erection. He rubbed it in as he crawled closer, a focused look set in place. He lifted Mark’s bottom onto his knees and pressed his tip to the elder’s opening.

 

He pulled rapper’s legs over his shoulders and hugged his thighs to his chest as he steadily entered him. Mark’s hands clenched the sheets again as Jackson filled him up, “Fucking amazing,” he mumbled out. Jackson pulled out halfway before harshly snapping his hips forward, burying himself all the way inside Mark’s heat again. 

 

The elder hissed in approval at Jackson’s chosen pace, he really liked it when the younger was rough. Jackson’s fingernails dug crescent moons into Mark’s soft thighs as he screwed him deeper. Mark stared at Jackson through hooded eyes, “Harder,” came his one word command.

 

Jackson pulled the elder’s legs off his shoulders and pushed them open wide. He stood on his knees and bent forward, firmly planting his palms into the mattress beside Mark’s hips. With this new position, Mark found that it was more comfortable to wrap his legs around the younger’s waist. The dark-haired rapper spread his knees open wider and rolled his hips forward in a strong hard thrust, digging even deeper than before. 

 

He quickened his pace as well, his hips weren’t as restricted as they were before, which gave him more control over his movements. Mark let out a throaty groan when Jackson found that special spot deep inside of him and attacked it repeatedly with amazing precision. He discovered the reason behind the rapper’s t-shirt when his trembling hands gripped it tightly and held on for dear life as the younger mercilessly pounded into him.

 

“You feel so tight tonight hyung,” Jackson bit out through clenched teeth, sweat rolled down his nose and splashed onto the elder’s chest, “it’s incredible.”

 

Jackson sat back on his ankles again and roughly unraveled Mark’s thighs, folding them forward onto the elder’s chest. He used them for purchase as he rested all his weight onto his hands and slammed his hips forward again, their flesh slapping together loudly. Mark felt his toes curl as Jackson continued his welcomed assault on the elder’s pleasure center. 

 

After a few more thrusts, Jackson grew tired of their current position and pulled out, “Turn over onto your stomach hyung,” he instructed. Slowly, on quaking limbs, Mark turned over onto all fours. Jackson swiftly pushed Mark’s top half into the mattress and re-entered him. The younger’s hands tightly gripped Mark’s hips as his own slammed forward. The moans were coming out louder and louder each time, Mark was sure that any member who was a light sleeper clearly heard him. 

 

Too bad, because he couldn’t stop them and he will gladly accept an earful from their irate group leader in the morning.

 

Feeling the need to be in control, Mark reached back and pushed Jackson off of him. He shoved the confused rapper onto his back and climbed on top. He fisted his hands in the younger’s sweat-soaked t-shirt and roughly impaled himself, causing both of them to moan loudly. Liking the sound of the loud moan Jackson had just released, Mark continued to lift himself up and roughly drop back down. 

 

Jackson’s fingernails dug into Mark’s powerful thighs again as loud moan after loud moan escaped his vocal chords, he’d never been ridden so powerfully before and he loved every second of it. Mark smirked in victory at the sounds he was eliciting from the younger, he wasn’t going to be the only one getting yelled at tomorrow.

 

“Mark-hyung I’m gonna come,” Jackson groaned out loudly. “Me too,” Mark said breathlessly; and it was a good thing too, because his hips were beginning to cramp up. Jackson bit into his bottom lip, squeezed his eyes shut, and came with a satisfied groan into his condom. Mark threw his head back in ecstasy and let out a muted moan as he too came, his essence spewing all over Jackson’s stomach. 

 

He slumped forward and rested his head on Jackson’s shoulder. “We are so going to get yelled at tomorrow,” Jackson tiredly laughed out as he wrapped his strong arms around Mark’s shoulders. Mark nodded and sleepily replied, “I know.”

<>

The next morning, JB pulled his two teammates aside, “Look I would appreciate it if you two would be a little more considerate of the rest of us the next time you fuck,” he said in annoyance, dark circles hugged his eyes. Even though he was expecting this, Mark still felt bad about keeping their hard-working leader awake, 

 

“Um we’re sorry Jaebum, we’ll try to be more discreet next time,” Mark promised. “Please do, because if this happens again I’m going to assign you two new roommates,” JB threatened before he walked away.

 

Jackson playfully nudged Mark, “You kept leader awake with all your loud moaning, you need to learn to be quieter,” he taunted. Mark shook his head, “With the way were going at it last night it was impossible for me to be quiet, besides you were loud too,” he pointed out. Jackson couldn’t deny that, that was the loudest he’d ever moaned during sex, “True,” he admitted.

 

He didn’t tell Mark, but he planned on having sex like that from now on. He was willing to risk losing the elder as a roommate if it meant he can have mind-blowing sex like that all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I DIDN'T PUT A WHOLE LOT OF KISSING AND CARESSING IN HERE, BUT IT DIDN'T COMPLEMENT THEIR ROUGH PACE CORRECTLY.

**Author's Note:**

> AS MUCH AS JACKSON RUNS HIS MOUTH, I KNOW IT HAS TO BE GOOD FOR SOMETHING A LITTLE MORE PRODUCTIVE!


End file.
